Regenerative braking is a feature of hybrid vehicles that improves fuel economy by recapturing kinetic energy when the vehicle slows down during a braking event. During regenerative braking, an electric machine may operate as a generator to convert the kinetic energy of the vehicle into electrical energy which is in turn used to charge a battery.